Conquered Hearts
by Genesis Development
Summary: When the adopted daughter of Seto Kaiba shows up with a bang at duel acaddemy. Questions and mystery surround her. Both Jaden and Zane are pulled in by the future queen of games. After all, who said the next King of Games had to be a boy?


Conquered Hearts

Pt.1

_**Me: So for those of you who don't know me this is my first actual time writing a fanfic on fanfiction.**_

_**Jaden: Yeah, because shes lazy**_

_**Me: I can make you wear a dress**_

_**Jaden: O.O**_

_**Me: That's what I thought**_

_**Jaden: heh heh, just disclaim me already!**_

_**Me: Fine, I do not own Yugioh gx or Yugioh, the only thing I own is the plot of my story and my OC**_

My name is Kyoko Kaiba, and I am anything but inadequate. My adoptive father Seto Kaiba saw the same fire within me that resided in both him and Yugi Mouto, the day he picked me at his old orphanage.

Since the day he adopted me, I've been carefully looked after and guarded. He was a little over-protecive. Yugi made regular visits to the Kaiba mansion of course, after he heard the news.

Over the years I had grown up to be what one would call "the perfect hostess." I was kind, courteous, obedient, and cautious. On the outside, on the inside, I withheld a desire to be the best.

So of course Seto had me prepared to be sent to Duel Academy. Yugi was going to escort me there to make sure I wasn't followed by too many paparazzi.

When the day that I was leaving came, I was so excited you wouldn't have been able to believe a girl could be that excited and NOT break anything.

"WAKE UP!" I hollered running around the Kaiba mansion Foyer. I raced to the kitchen where our resident maid Mitsuko was finishing making our breakfast. I hopped excitedly from one foot to the next as Mitsu-chan gave me a stern look.

"Calm down child, let your father get his rest." She chided gently, I chuckled and swished a lock of dark brown hair behind my shoulder. Surprisingly, although I was adopted I looked similar to my adopted father. I had long wavy brown hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin and a heart-shaped face. So I never felt out of place. Seto even said once that he could never have asked for a better daughter than me…

"Awwwwww, but I don't want to be late!" I whined good-naturedly.

"You won't be late, I wouldn't let you for the world." I heard my fathers voice from behind me. I lept up from my chair excitedly, as I gave my proudly grinning father a huge hug.

"Thanks dad! Oooooh, can we take the Helicopter?" I asked excitedly, I hate to admit it, but I _loved_ being rich. I didn't wave it in front of people's face or anything, and I wasn't arrogant about it, but I loved using it for theatrics.

"Anything you want sweetie," he grinned, who would've guessed that being a father would've turned Seto Kaiba into such a softie? I heard a limo pull up as I saw my non-biological "Uncle Yugi" get out heading for our door.

"Oh, what does _he _want?" My father questioned glaring at his long-time rival. I lept up from my seat again as Yugi entered our Foyer.

"Good morning Kyo-chan, how's my favorite _goddaughter_ doing?" That's right people you heard what he said, the King of Games was indeed _my_ godfather. The only reason he _was _my godfather was because my father's wife was his sister.

"Fine," I responded smiling, uncle Yugi had given me a few replicas of his own cards that resided in my dragon/spellcaster deck. My favorite card was Mystical Elf. Mystical Elf was my duel spirit.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" My father asked impatiently as I giggled to myself.

"I was just making a visit, I hope you won't be late you know, I ran into a boy on my way here. He was rushing to get into the entrance exams."

"Uh Yugi? Do you remember that I _own_ the school?" my father glared at him

"All the same…all the good duelists might be taken."

"Fair enough, we're taking the helicopter, wanna ride?"

"Still in love with the theatrics huh Kyoko?" Yugi asked me, I just nodded my head, as I hitched my book-bag onto my obelisk-blue uniform.

"Yep!" I headed out of the kitchen into the garage where our many limos and airplanes and helicopters resided. I saw my father heading out, saying a few final words to Yugi. I lept into the helicopter excited for my first day at duel academy.

"Come on dad!" I shouted, my father looked up and nodded as he climbed into the pilots seat. The helicopter engine roared into life as we prepared for take-off.

When we landed at the academy dueling arena all eyes were on us as I jumped off the helicopter.

"Hello everyone!" I waved grinning like an idiot. I saw my father do a face smack as chuckled inwardly, sorry dad.

"Just behave yourself young lady." My father reprimanded as he stepped out of the now non-spinning helicopter.

"Fine" I saw all the students whispering and pointing at the ceiling we'd just broken. I saw one boy who caught my eye. He had dark blue hair and a cold stare eminating from his eyes. I waited as my dad got back in the helicopter after finishing his chat with the school chancellor. A professor (who looked like a woman) started yelling at the chancellor at how we'd interrupted a very important duel. Blah blah blah, code of conduct, blah blah blah, you should know better.

So to occupy myself I looked at the student that the "Crowler" (was that his name?) person was dueling. He had spiky brown hair and huge brown eyes that reminded me of my other uncle, Joey Wheeler.

"Well miss Kaiba I sincerely apologize for that sudden outburst of professor Crowler here. But if you don't mind we were in the middle of a rather exciting entrance duel. So if you don't mind..." The Chancellor said gesturing to the seats in the stadium arena. I nodded politely and walked toward them as the duel resumed.

Honestly? That kid was kicking Crowler's butt. I could tell this was the beginning of a great year at Duel Academy.

_**So that's it there's your first chapter! Let me know what you think, this is my first-time posting something on fanfiction**_


End file.
